1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical instrument package and to a cartoned medical instrument package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of medical instrument packages are known in the art. One type is basically a heat sealed, sterilized envelope formed from sheets of plastic, such as polyethylene. Such packages are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,123,210; 3,398,737; 3,419,137; 3,448,737; and 3,595,465.
Another type consists of a cardboard tray or carton. Examples of this type of package appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,411,620 and 3,746,152.
A third type of medical instrument package consists of a so-called "blister pack" and is the most relevant to the present invention. These packages usually consist of two elements: a plastic thermoformed casing or tray having a cavity in which the instrument is held, and a cardboard or plastic cover that is heat sealed onto the top of the casing or tray over the cavity. Packages of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,035,691; 3,353,664; 3,435,944; and 3,755,042.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,105 teaches "pillow pack" cartons that are relative to the carton portion of the invention.